El chico de las 2 caras
by ALEXANDRE SNIMOS
Summary: Esta historia es basada en echos reales. Un joven ue creen peligroso por como viste es integrado a la banda shane,uno demasiados cambios y se fortalece la banda. Eli declara a trix. Que pasara?
1. Un nuevo comienzo

basada en echos reales, las películas el juego perfecto y 42 y reflexiones.

lo principal es transmitir un mensaje de como sufre la gente ante el rasismo y bullimg. Algunas veces la discriminacion nos orilla a hacernos daño a nosotros mismos o nos hacen alguien peligroso por lo mismo que esta sufriendo en su interior ,es basado en echos reales y experiencia propia Intentare expresarlo de la mejor manera posible.

vamos de visita al parque ¿y que vemos? adultos,niños,adolescentes,ancianos, algunos cantantes_pensó kyurem recargado en un árbol acostado mientras escribía en una laptop;muchacho blanco,pelo negro chino,fuerte,muy alto,lentes negros,camisa blanca,pantalón de mezclilla azul,guantes,una banda en el brazo izquierdo y una venda por look en el brazo derecho—algunos socializan y se forma un lazo de amistad. Y muchas de ellas se vuelven muy profundas y se vuelven mas que amigos,novios, esposos,Hermanos y familias y felices por siempre

se paro,agarro su mochila alzando su laptop.

—todos excepto yo— dijo el mismo caminando hacia su casa Lejos de todo;una cabaña de roble tipo rústica con 4 ventanas y una puerta grande.

—todos me dijeron que jamás me aceptarían por como me veo, jamás seria alguien en la vida, nadie me queria jamas terminaría la preparatoria,se dijo así mismo muy sarcástico—ya verán que se equivocan.

desde niño el había sido discriminado, en frente del salon de clases. En primero de primaria se intentó socialisar pero nadie lo acepto, empesaron a decirle cosas pero como era muy amable se las dejo pasar, en cuarto lo golpeaban pero se canso y en quinto y sexto se desato. Empeso a golpear a todos y a defenderse, la directora que era muy amiga de kyurem lo felicito y su padrastro tambien, pero sus familiares no,lo llevaron al psicologo y se calmo. Pero la discriminaciom,bullíng y rasismo continuaban y peor.

en la secundaria fue un poco mal pero en la secundaria fue peor. Todo era peor. El ya no lo soporto y se defendio al extremo. Se peleo y aria lo que fuera por estar lejos de cambio en el. Solo pensaba en sangre, muerte, nazis. doñor,torturas.

el pensaba en puras cosas de dolor ,sufrimiento y sangre. Todos esos años de bullíng,rasismo y discriminacion lo afectaban. No se podía ver pero en su interior el estaba sufriendo . El era muy solitario, a el le gustaba las mecabestia,tenía un gran gusto por la música rock,metal,Rap,instrumental,balada,etc

El se llamaba kyurem es el muchacho de las 2 caras.

En la actualidad estaba la banda shane, el el peliazul, trixie la pelirroja,lord el troll,pronto el topo y junjie el shaoling de la banda unidos como familia,eli y trix ambos enamorados el uno al se encontraron con problemas.

Vgo—aqui esta algo mal— dijo kord

—¿mal?—pregunto trix—¿como?

—tambien presiento que algo esta mal en este lugar— dijo junjie

—¿pero como?— pregunto eli

hombres de blakk salieron de los arbustos acorralando a la banda shane,armados con babosas molotov malvadas.

—olvídalo—dijo eli

sale twist de un arbusto con una sonrisa malvada. —hola shanes— saludo twist

— ¿que es lo que quieres?—dijo eli

— venganza — dijo twist apuntando al corazón con una babosa trilladora malvada.

a lo lejos un encapuchado observaba detenidamente el acto.

— la venganza no es dulce, solo empeora las cosas— dijo —los salvare dijo lanzando una babosa jamas antes vista, la babosa se transformo en una águila que al estar cercas se envolvió en fuego y separó a los hombre de blakk de la banada shane. El muro de fuego se disipó unos minutos después y todos los hombres de blakk estaban derrotados al igual que twist.

—¿Wow quien hiso eso?— pregunto eli

—no lo se pero La ave nos ayudo—dijo trix

—Y de quien es la ave, jamás e visto algo así— dijo junjie

—que importa, lo que importa es que el magnifico pronto esta vivo—presumió pronto

—callate pronTo— dijo trix molesta— alguien aquí es mucho mejor que tu.

—y mejor que todos nosotros— exclamo eli

trix se sentia derrotada,algo desanimada, miro a los hongos y miro a el encapuchado con el águila en su hombro.

olle alto ahí—ordenó trix en voz alta y el encapuchado escapaba, trix agarro su me a persiguiendolo al igual que la banda shane.

— olle trix que pasa—dijo eli

trix no responde y acelera persiguiendo al encapuchado que corria. trix casi lo alcanza pero se monta en una meca única y acelera a todo. Poco a poco el se alejó a velocidad increíble que superaba los 410 km/m .trix se paro detuvo y bajo de la mecabestia.

—¿quién es el?— pregunto ella

continuara...

comenten y opinen. Es nuevo y será muy largo. Habrá elixie pero de otra forma que no e visto antes


	2. Blanco y negro

basada en echos reales, las películas el juego perfecto y 42 y reflexiones.

lo principal es transmitir un mensaje de como sufre la gente ante el rasismo y bullimg. Algunas veces la discriminacion nos orilla a hacernos daño a nosotros mismos o nos hacen alguien peligroso por lo mismo que esta sufriendo en su interior ,es basado en echos reales y experiencia propia Intentare expresarlo de la mejor manera posible.

vamos de visita al parque ¿y que vemos? adultos,niños,adolescentes,ancianos, algunos cantantes_pensó kyurem recargado en un árbol acostado mientras escribía en una laptop;muchacho blanco,pelo negro chino,fuerte,muy alto,lentes negros,camisa blanca,pantalón de mezclilla azul,guantes,una banda en el brazo izquierdo y una venda por look en el brazo derecho—algunos socializan y se forma un lazo de amistad. Y muchas de ellas se vuelven muy profundas y se vuelven mas que amigos,novios, esposos,Hermanos y familias y felices por siempre

se paro,agarro su mochila alzando su laptop.

—todos excepto yo— dijo el mismo caminando hacia su casa Lejos de todo;una cabaña de roble tipo rústica con 4 ventanas y una puerta grande.

—todos me dijeron que jamás me aceptarían por como me veo, jamás seria alguien en la vida, nadie me queria jamas terminaría la preparatoria,se dijo así mismo muy sarcástico—ya verán que se equivocan.

desde niño el había sido discriminado, en frente del salon de clases. En primero de primaria se intentó socialisar pero nadie lo acepto, empesaron a decirle cosas pero como era muy amable se las dejo pasar, en cuarto lo golpeaban pero se canso y en quinto y sexto se desato. Empeso a golpear a todos y a defenderse, la directora que era muy amiga de kyurem lo felicito y su padrastro tambien, pero sus familiares no,lo llevaron al psicologo y se calmo. Pero la discriminaciom,bullíng y rasismo continuaban y peor.

en la secundaria fue un poco mal pero en la secundaria fue peor. Todo era peor. El ya no lo soporto y se defendio al extremo. Se peleo y aria lo que fuera por estar lejos de cambio en el. Solo pensaba en sangre, muerte, nazis. doñor,torturas.

el pensaba en puras cosas de dolor ,sufrimiento y sangre. Todos esos años de bullíng,rasismo y discriminacion lo afectaban. No se podía ver pero en su interior el estaba sufriendo . El era muy solitario, a el le gustaba las mecabestia,tenía un gran gusto por la música rock,metal,Rap,instrumental,balada,etc

El se llamaba kyurem es el muchacho de las 2 caras.

En la actualidad estaba la banda shane, el el peliazul, trixie la pelirroja,lord el troll,pronto el topo y junjie el shaoling de la banda unidos como familia,eli y trix ambos enamorados el uno al se encontraron con problemas.

Eli—aqui esta algo mal— dijo kord

—¿mal?—pregunto trix—¿como?

—tambien presiento que algo esta mal en este lugar— dijo junjie

—¿pero como?— pregunto eli

hombres de blakk salieron de los arbustos acorralando a la banda shane,armados con babosas molotov malvadas.

—olvídalo—dijo eli

sale twist de un arbusto con una sonrisa malvada. —hola shanes— saludo twist

— ¿que es lo que quieres?—dijo eli

— venganza — dijo twist apuntando al corazón con una babosa trilladora malvada.

a lo lejos un encapuchado observaba detenidamente el acto.

— la venganza no es dulce, solo empeora las cosas— dijo —los salvare dijo lanzando una babosa jamas antes vista, la babosa se transformo en una águila que al estar cercas se envolvió en fuego y separó a los hombre de blakk de la banada shane. El muro de fuego se disipó unos minutos después y todos los hombres de blakk estaban derrotados al igual que twist.

—¿Wow quien hiso eso?— pregunto eli

—no lo se pero La ave nos ayudo—dijo trix

—Y de quien es la ave, jamás e visto algo así— dijo junjie

—que importa, lo que importa es que el magnifico pronto esta vivo—presumió pronto

—callate pronTo— dijo trix molesta— alguien aquí es mucho mejor que tu.

—y mejor que todos nosotros— exclamo eli

trix se sentia derrotada,algo desanimada, miro a los hongos y miro a el encapuchado con el águila en su hombro.

olle alto ahí—ordenó trix en voz alta y el encapuchado escapaba, trix agarro su meca persiguiendolo al igual que la banda shane.

— olle trix que pasa—dijo eli

trix no responde y acelera persiguiendo al encapuchado que corria. trix casi lo alcanza pero se monta en una meca única y acelera a todo. Poco a poco el se alejó a velocidad increíble que superaba los 410 km/m .trix se paro detuvo y bajo de la mecabestia.

—¿quién es el?— pregunto ella

continuara...

comenten y opinen. Es nuevo y será muy largo. Habrá elixie pero de otra forma que no e visto antes


End file.
